YYH songfic: Like the Rain
by Foxy Kurama
Summary: Yaoi HxK songfic to Clint Black's Like the Rain
1. The Songfic

This is my first songfic so don't kill me!

It has a long intro-type thing before it gets to the song. this song is "Like the rain" by Clint Black

* * *

Hiei, sitting in the tree he had taken up recently, looked through some leaves and into Kurama's window. He was sure Kurama had noticed him, but didn't mind much. The fox intrigued him and he waited for the times they were sent on missions together. He didn't know why, but he felt as if he had to protect the fox, even though Kurama was smart and strong enough to take any A class demon. He found himself acting differently around the kitsune than around everyone else. Kurama's smile made his heart lift and all his worries and suspicions seemed to go away. 

Hiei was brought to his senses as the light in Kurama's room went out and the darkness of the night took over. Hiei noticed the faint damp smell of rain as he took off his bandana and let the jagan watch the demon who was climbing into bed. It would rain soon, and when it rained, it poured. Hiei shivered slightly and wrapped his cloak tighter around himself. He closed his eyes, excepting the jagan, and watched the fox sleep, waiting impatiently for the rain to pour on his head, to get soaked to the bone and then have to dry in the sun the next morning. He hated the rain, loathed it, and yet, closed his eyes tightly and hugged his cloak around him, jumping slightly every time the thunder boomed, and covering his face when lightning lit up the sky. He hated the feeling that came with the rain and wished it would never come; but it did, it was inevitable and came none-the-less. The rain started to come down and Hiei curled up in his branch, jagan still watching Kurama, and drew his cloak over his head.

Kurama had just entered a light sleep when the rain woke him. As he opened his eyes and looked around, he realized it wasn't the rain that woke him, but the small demon outside his window shivering in the cold wet rain. Kurama frowned and got up quickly. He knew his feelings for the koorime and was very sure of them. What he wasn't sure of was how the fire youkai felt for him.  
Kurama opened the window and looked out into the dark. He couldn't see Hiei but he knew he was there.

"Hiei," Kurama whispered affectionately, just quiet enough for the rain to drown his voice. "Hiei, aren't you cold?" he said, his voice resuming its calm, solemn tone with a friendly note, "why don't you come in out of the rain?" Hiei looked up and saw his friend at the window a small smile upon his face. He shut the jagan and tied his bandanna back around his head, creeping from the branch to the windowsill so he could see the fox again. Kurama smiled bigger and walked over to his desk, switching on a small bedside lamp. Hiei climbed in through the window and shut it behind him, water dripping from his clothes onto Kurama's carpet. "Hiei, your soaked!" Kurama said, walking over to his friend and helping him take off his drenched cloak. "Wait here," Kurama said, turning toward his closet and looking for decent clothes for Hiei. The smallest thing he had was a pair of pajamas in the back of his closet. Kurama handed Hiei the clothes then went to go get a towel and put Hiei's cape in the dryer. After Hiei was dressed and dried Kurama sat on the bed and invited Hiei to sit down.Hiei sat and was about to ask a question when thunder boomed; the storm was drawing nearer.  
Hiei shivered and stilled his fear, trying not to show Kurama he was scared. The fox went to his closet and pulled out a blanket, handing it to the small youkai. "Here, You can stay the night if you want, or until the rain stops. You don't have to sleep, but I'm tired." Kurama smiled at Hiei once more, then walked to his bed and climbed under the blankets.  
Hiei waited until Kurama was sleeping before he climbed onto the bed and lay down beside the redhead. It was only a few minutes before Hiei drifted off to sleep, dreaming for the first time in years.

**_Hiei sat in a tree looking down at a field of flowers. A silver fox was playing amongst them and Hiei felt as if the fox was his friend, though it didn't pay him much attention. Hiei jumped down from his tree and walked up to the fox. It stopped playing and looked at him, sitting up straight and staring him it the eyes. They both stood there as it started to rain and the Fox turned into Kurama who walked toward Hiei, gathering him in his arms. Kurama walked to the tree and sat under it, Hiei in his lap. Hiei closed his eyes and started to drift to sleep as Kurama kissed his head._**

Hiei woke up and blinked a few times before sitting up and looking around. Looking toward the window, Hiei noticed it was still raining. Kurama was still asleep so Hiei quietly got up and walked over to the window, looking out into the rain. He felt a gentile hand on his shoulder and looked behind him to see the fox, up and smiling at him kindly. "Your clothes should be dry, you want me to go get them?" Hiei nodded and Kurama left to retrieve the clothes from the dryer. Upon his return he gave the clothes to Hiei then went to his closet to find clothes for himself. Kurama pulled out a light blue t-shirt and a pair of jeans, and began to undress.  
Hiei watched silently as the fox pulled of his shirt to reveal his bare chest. He could feel his face start to redden and turned away when Kurama pulled off his pants and put on the blue jeans. He thought about the dream he had and looked toward the window as he dressed himself. Kurama turned away respectfully, and waited till Hiei was wearing his black attire once more.

He smiled then broke the silence, "Hiei, do you want to go for a walk with me?" Hiei stared, not knowing how to answer.

"I suppose," he said quietly, looking toward the window and the wet, rainy day, "But it's raining."

"The rain wont hurt you," Kurama replied, already walking down the stairs to get his coat. Hiei followed reluctantly as Kurama headed out the door and trailed Kurama down the sidewalk to the park.  
Kurama looked up toward the sky and closed his eyes, letting the rain fall on his face. He loved the rain, it seemed to call to him, wanting him to return to the days when he was a silver youko, wandering Makai and stealing for sport. He loved those days, but he was happy now, and had good friends. Not that he didn't before, there was just something different. He looked toward the wet fire demon next to him and knew what that something was. Love: he loved Hiei with all his heart, even if Hiei didn't love him back, even if he could never hug him or touch him. All he wanted to do was to see Hiei happy.  
Hiei watched Kurama and noticed how the rain seemed to fall for him. Hiei smiled as Kurama resumed enjoying the rain.

**I never liked the rain until I walked through it with you  
Every thunder cloud that came was one more I might not get through**

"Hiei," Kurama said, turning back to the demon, a solemn look on his face. "Hiei I have something to tell you." Kurama had decided to tell Hiei his feelings, if Hiei didn't feel the same way, Kurama hoped he could still accept him as a friend, but if he did… Kurama walked over to the park bench and sat down as Hiei stood in front of him. "Hiei I want you to know something." Hiei blinked and looked down at his redhead friend. "don't say anything, just let me talk." Hiei nodded and Kurama continued. "Hiei, I love you. You don't have to love me back, I just want you to be happy, so you don't even have to be my friend…" Kurama stopped and looked down at the ground. The rain had stopped and beads of water clung to Kurama's face and hair. Hiei looked at the redhead sitting before him and silently thought over the things Kurama had just said. "I'm going home," Kurama said, getting to his feet, "Ja ne."  
Hiei watched Kurama walk away as the rain started to fall again. He did like Kurama more than a friend, but could _he_, the forbidden child, ever know love?

**On the darkest day there's always light and now I see it too  
But I never liked the rain until I walked through it with you**

Hiei walked into the forest and sat the rest of the day thinking. He decided he wanted to give Kurama a chance, he wanted Kurama to show him what love really was, and he secretly wanted to love Kurama back. The rain grew stronger and Hiei let it absorb his thoughts and sweep away his senses, all except for the jagan, which stayed awake as Hiei drifted off to sleep.

**I hear it falling in the night and filling up my mind  
All the heaven's rivers come to light, I see it all unwind**

Kurama slept restlessly that night, wondering what Hiei would say, what he would do, and what he would think. The rain kept him awake, wondering where Hiei was, probably soaking, since he was not outside in the tree like always. Kurama lay in his bed, his eyes open and staring at the ceiling, waiting for something to happen.

* * *

Hiei woke and decided to find the fox that confessed his love. Jumping through trees and raindrops, it seemedhoursbefore he reached Kurama's house, and even longer till he came to the window. Tapping softly on the glass, he saw Kurama turn over and look toward him. Kurama's face lit up as he got out of bed and hurried to let Hiei in. Closing the window behind him, Hiei heard the rain outside growing fiercer, wind rustling the trees and raindrops tapping against the glass of the window. 

**I hear it talking through the trees and on the window pane  
When I hear it I just can't believe**

**I never liked the rain**

"Show me what love is, Fox," Hiei almost pleaded, taking a step toward Kurama. The youko smiled but put a hand on his love's shoulder.

"First things first: you need dry clothes." Kurama tugged off Hiei's wet shirt and threw his cape on the floor locking Hiei's lips in a passionate kiss before he could reach his belts. Hiei knew the kitsune loved him, he could feel it almost emanating in his aura. Reaching up, he deepened the kiss a little, licking Kurama's lips and tasting every inch of him once Kurama let him in. Hiei knew that whatever love was, there couldn't be anyone else he loved more than Kurama.

**Like the rain I have fallen for you and  
I know just why you like the rain always calling for you  
I'm falling for you now  
Just like the rain**

Kurama pulled away to breathe and Hiei finally unbuckled his belts.  
"Fox, are you going to get me clothes, or watch me strip first?" Kurama blushed a little and went to get the pajamas Hiei had worn before. Kurama helped him dress, leaving the shirt on the dresser, and hurrying to the bed.

**When the cloud is rolling over thunder striking me  
It's as bright as lightning and I wonder why I couldn't see**

Kurama and Hiei kissed again, more vigorously this time, wrestling with each other, and breaking away from time to time to catch their breaths.

**That it's always good and when the flood is gone we still remain  
Guess I've known all along I just belong here with you, falling**

Hiei pulled away and laid his head on Kurama's chest which was now bare.  
"I love you Kurama," Hiei said, not quite sure of the words, but knowing his mouth had longed to say them. The rain still pattered on the window and on the house, drowning out any background sound, if there was any. Everything was still except for the rain.

**Like the rain I have fallen for you and  
I know just why you like the rain always calling for you,**

**I'm falling for you now just like the rain  
I have fallen for you I'm falling for you now just like the rain**

Hiei snuggled up to the fox who loved him more than he could imagine and dreamed of him for the second time that day.

_**Hiei walked down the street with Kurama at his side, the rain falling around them and the storm above thier heads. The thunder clashed and lightning stuck but Hiei wasn't afraid, standing next to the fox he knew would protect him, just as he protected the fox. Kurama had his arm around Hiei and they both stared into the storm, as if it was their future.**_

**And when the night falls on our better days  
And we're looking to the sky  
For the winds to take us high above the plains  
I know that we'll find better ways  
to look into the eye of the storms that will be calling**

Hiei woke to Kurama stroking his hair and face and looked up at the kitsune who was looking toward the window and out at the rain. Hiei didn't know why he was ever scared of the rain. It seemed as though the rain was part of Kurama, and wanted it to be part of him.

**Forever we'll be falling like the rain I have fallen for you,  
and I know just why you like the rain always calling for you,  
I'm falling for you now just like the rain  
I have fallen for you and I know just why you  
Like the rain always calling for you,  
I'm falling for you now just like the rain**

Kurama turned back to the now conscious youkai and smiled.  
"Hiei, do you mean it when you say 'I love you'?" Hiei looked surprised for a moment and then nodded.  
"You're the only person I could ever love; you're the only person who accepted me and took me in even though I am the forbidden child, even though I pushed you away once, even though I was reluctant to accept that you cared for me." Kurama hugged Hiei and they both snuggled into the covers and fell asleep again. The rain pounded and thunder boomed, lightning struck and the storm overwhelmed the house and the two lovers inside of it. Hiei now knew, he loved Kurama as sure as the rain, and he would never let go of him till the day he died.

**Like the rain  
Like the rain  
Like the rain  
Like the rain  
Like the rain**

**Like the rain.**


	2. The Lyrics

**The full song, incase you wanted it**  
Clint Black "Like the Rain" (also called "I Never Liked the Rain")

* * *

I never liked the rain until I walked through it with you  
Every thunder cloud that came was one more I might not get through  
On the darkest day there's always light and now I see it too  
But I never liked the rain until I walked through it with you  
I hear it falling in the night and filling up my mind  
All the heaven's rivers come to light, I see it all unwind  
I hear it talking through the trees and on the window pane  
When I hear it I just can't believe

I never liked the rain  
Like the rain I have fallen for you and  
I know just why you Like the rain always calling for you  
I'm falling for you now  
Just like the rain

When the cloud is rolling over thunder striking me  
It's as bright as lightning and I wonder why I couldn't see  
That it's always good and when the flood is gone we still remain  
Guess I've known all along I just belong here with you falling  
Like the rain I have fallen for you and  
I know just why you Like the rain always calling for you,

I'm falling for you now Just like the rain  
I have fallen for you I'm falling for you now just like the rain  
And when the night falls on our better days  
And we're looking to the sky  
For the winds to take us high above the plains  
I know that we'll find better ways  
to look into the eye of the storms that will be calling  
Forever we'll be falling Like the rain I have fallen for you,  
and I know just why you Like the rain always calling for you,  
I'm falling for you now just Like the rain  
I have fallen for you and I know just why you  
Like the rain always calling for you,  
I'm falling for you now just Like the rain

Like the rain  
Like the rain  
Like the rain  
Like the rain  
Like the rain

Like the rain


End file.
